


Whatever Christmas Brings

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two days before Christmas, and Kuzuryuu has absolutely nothing to get for his boyfriend Hinata. How will he get something in this amount of time, with the help of Souda and some others, without any embarrassing reciprocation's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Christmas Brings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my present for my SHSL Secret Santa~!!! (a thing I did on Tumblr hehe) I decided to post it here for your viewing pleasure!!

December 23rd. That was the date that stared back at Kuzuryuu as he walked briskly through the crowded mall and looked at the small shops around him. It was December 23rd, two days before Christmas, and Kuzuryuu had absolutely  _nothing_ for his boyfriend, Hinata. He had been so busy with gang stuff this whole month that he almost completely forgot about Christmas. The only reason he actually remembered was because Peko had asked him today if he knew where the wrapping paper was. He felt so dumb for forgetting something as big as Christmas, especially since he knows that Hinata will be getting him gifts; Hinata's the type to get many great gifts for important occasions. If Kuzuryuu would have shown up with nothing to give he would've looked like even more of an asshole, and he didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings in any way by saying he just forgot. So now he was out in this crowded mall, confused as to what exactly Hinata would want. Hinata is a rather bland person, the only things that really stick out about him are his sarcasm, kind heart, and ahoge. 

"Shit..." Kuzuryuu muttered under his breath as he sat down on a bench and rested his head in his hands. He let out a loud groan and tried to keep his frustration level low so he wouldn't make a scene. He sat in that position for a while until he heard someone sit down beside him and sigh bitterly.

"Fuck, I have no idea what to get him..." Kuzuryuu picked his head up at that voice. He turned and saw a young man in a gray sweater and baggy jeans with strikingly noticeable pink hair in a black beanie. It was Souda, one of Kuzuryuu's friends and one of Hinata's closest friends.  

"Souda?" Kuzuryuu asked which caused Souda to turn and laugh.

"Ay buddy! How have ya been?" Souda asked which caused Kuzuryuu to sigh and put his head in his hands again.

"It's been shit. I've been so fucking busy with my gang shit that I completely forgot about Christmas, and now I have nothing to give Hinata..."  Kuzuryuu looked up at Souda, expecting Souda to look disappointed or disgusted in the fact that he forgot to get his boyfriend a gift. Instead though, Souda looked relieved. 

"Oh thank fucking _god_ I'm not the only one who forgot!" Souda announced, throwing his hands behind his head and sighing. Souda turned to Kuzuryuu and continued speaking, "With all the sudden snow, everyone and their grandmother's cars, bikes, and motorcycles are sliding into ditches so they need new tires for the snow traction. Plus, since we opened up the towing service, we get calls every other minute to come pick up cars out of ditches! Business is booming and I've been so damn busy I forgot to get everyone gifts!! I mean, I didn't originally _plan_ on getting all my friends gifts, but with all this sudden money I feel like I have to!! Problem is...hehe...I kind of have no idea what to get Hinata....He has like no interests and...ugh fuck...." Souda started to nervously tug at his beanie as he bit his lip a tiny bit. "You wouldn't...happen to have any ideas...right?"  

"No. That's why I'm sitting on this bench, being fucking pissed off for not knowing what to get my own fucking boyfriend!" Kuzuryuu shouted, causing some people walking by to stop and stare at Kuzuryuu, who just glared right back at them and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT?!" which was enough of a motive for everyone to quickly walk away. Kuzuryuu slouched over and ran a hand through his short hair, taking out his phone with the other hand and checking his messages. Hinata had texted him twice, the first message asking Kuzuryuu if he wants to come over for Christmas dinner, and the second one asking if Kuzuryuu had gotten the first message. Kuzuryuu groaned in frustration which made Souda lean over to check what's wrong. He plucked Kuzuryuu's phone from his hand and checked the messages, then laughed under his breath and handed the phone back to Kuzuryuu.

"Dinner with the boyfriend's family, huh? Geez, that's gotta be tough..." Souda stated, patting Kuzuryuu's back to show his support, but all that made Kuzuryuu do is sit straight up.

"It's not like I'm afraid of going to dinner with Hinata's family; I've done it several times already." Kuzuryuu explained, "I'm just worried because if I don't find a gift for Hinata, and a good one at that, I'm going to look like an ass in front of Hinata's parents. They were already a bit apprehensive about him dating me anyway, and with this I'd just look like an asshole mobster and they'd never want me near him..." Kuzuryuu checked his phone again for any new messages and he heard Souda sigh before he saw Souda's jeans suddenly in front of his line of vision.

"Get up Kuzu, I know exactly who we need to go to to figure out what to get Hinata." Souda stuck his hand out as he spoke and helped Kuzuryuu to his feet. Kuzuryuu looked at Souda curiously before Souda spoke again, "But trust me, you ain't gonna like what you're gonna have to do in order to get this person's help..." Kuzuryuu didn't like the sound of that, but he was willing to do anything by now just to get an idea of what Hinata would want.  

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THERE'S NO WAY IN  _HELL_ I'M DOING THAT!!" Kuzuryuu shouted at Komaeda. You see, the two people who probably know Hinata more than his own boyfriend are Komaeda and Nanami, two of his closest friends besides Souda. But since Nanami is out of town visiting family, Souda had no choice but to drag Kuzuryuu along to Komaeda's house to beg.  

When they got there, Komaeda was elated to see them, saying something along the lines of "It's so inspiring that such large beacons of hope would come see trash like me on days they don't even have to". Once Souda explained their situation to Komaeda, Komaeda chuckled and told the two boys, "Of course I'll help you get Hinata something for Christmas! But, under one condition...you _have_ to come to my Christmas Eve party tomorrow and tell everyone else to come too. I have this whole thing planned out, but no one would want to go to a party that trash like me is hosting. So, if you guys tell everyone it'll be good, everyone is bound to show up!!" That sounded simple enough; inviting people to a party is a fairly easy task, especially for a social butterfly like Souda. Before they were able to agree to that though, Komaeda spoke once more. 

"Oh yeah, you'll also have to do a little performance for me and the guests at some point during the party~ Nothing too hard, just sing a song...in _these_." Komaeda then proceeded to pull out these two pairs of Christmas-themed lingerie, surprisingly enough the exact sizes for Souda and Kuzuryuu. That's where we are now, Kuzuryuu saw the pieces of clothing and immediately shouted his opinion before turning towards the door. Souda was stuck in the middle of going to shout at Kuzuryuu to come back and shouting at Komaeda for being an idiot. Kuzuryuu continued to the door and swung it open, but before he can leave he heard Komaeda call out something that makes him stop: 

"Okay then, I guess you don't want the absolutely  _perfect_ gifts I got for you to give to Hinata~"  _  
_

Kuzuryuu turned around slowly and glared at Komaeda. "How the fuck could you have gotten him something for me to give him, when we only just told you now that I didn't have anything for Hinata...?" Kuzuryuu asked in a low tone as Komaeda just smiled innocently.

"Oh, I know lots of stuff that you don't realize I know~!" Komaeda chimed, "For instance, I know about the time Souda got wasted and gave all the girls lap dances at Koizumi's birthday party last yea-" Souda gasped and slapped a hand over Komaeda's mouth. 

"Who the fuck told you that?! You weren't even invited to that party!" Souda shouted, but Komaeda brushed him off and continued to speak to Kuzuryuu. 

"But if you're wondering exactly how I know your dilemma, it's because Peko and I went Christmas shopping together last week. She told me that you probably would forget all about Christmas because of your work and scramble around a day or so before Christmas to find a gift, so I decided to get gifts then for you to give to Hinata just to save you the trouble. But...since Souda said you two would do  _anything_ just to know what to get him, I've decided to make you work for your presents~" Komaeda explained and Kuzuryuu felt his heart sink to his feet. 

"Damnit Peko, why did you have to go shopping with  _this_ fucker?" Kuzuryuu muttered under his breath as Komaeda laughed and dangled the lingerie in his fingertips. 

"Simple choice Kuzuryuu, you either dance and get your gifts~" He wagged the lingerie in his left hand, "Or you don't and go giftless and look like a complete asshole in front of Hinata and his family~" He wagged the lingerie in his right hand before dropping it and extending the article of clothing in his left hand out to Kuzuryuu. "So Kuzu, what's your choice~?" Kuzuryuu stared at the lingerie; sweating falling down his face as he thought. He finally reached a decision and looked at Komaeda. 

 

"You're going to regret doing this to the leader of the Kuzuryuu Clan..." Kuzuryuu threatened Komaeda as he stood behind a curtain in Komaeda's grand hall. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was at Komaeda's house for his Christmas Eve party. It was pretty easy to get everyone here, so part one of Souda and Kuzuryuu's deal was done with. All of Kuzuryuu's classmates were there, including Peko and Hinata, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. It wasn't until about an hour or so in when part two of the two boy's deal would have to be made. The party was beginning to lose its energy, so Komaeda called Souda and Kuzuryuu over to the hallway to speak to them about what they needed to do next. Komaeda had a big stage set up for this occasion, and he told Souda and Kuzuryuu to go back behind the curtain and change into their "outfits" that were back there. Kuzuryuu sighed, realizing this was his only way to get gifts for Hinata now, and walked back there as quickly as possible. He waited around for a minute or so and then saw Komaeda enter. 

"Where's Souda?" Kuzuryuu asked when he noticed Souda was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you see, he pulled one of my butler's cars out of a ditch today driving down here, so I decided to let him off and give him his gift for Hinata now~" Komaeda chirped and handed Kuzuryuu's outfit to him before Kuzuryuu had time to shout. "Now take this and get changed, quickly~!" He instructed and walked out behind the curtain as quickly as possible. Kuzuryuu wanted to shout out after him, or shout at Souda, but he had no time. If he wanted Hinata's presents, he had to just go with it. So, with reluctant, shaky hands, he changed into his outfit. After he was done, Komaeda walked back in with a Santa hat and high heels and instructed Kuzuryuu to put these on too. Kuzuryuu felt anger build up inside of him, but he put the items on regardless. He now looked like something out of a terrible Christmas-themed porno, but it was what Komaeda wanted so he couldn't exactly complain.

Now he was here, standing in this ridiculous outfit next to a smirking Komaeda, ready to kill but keeping his urges down.

"You look wonderful Kuzuryuu; I didn't think you could pull this look off! Now all that's left for you to do is get out there and sing~!" Komaeda said before walking out onto the stage. Kuzuryuu watched in silent horror as Komaeda grabbed the microphone and called everyone's attention.

"Ahem, attention everyone! I understand that the enthusiasm in here is getting a bit low, so I have a surprise for all of you!" Everyone looked around and started to whisper about what exactly Komaeda meant. Kuzuryuu watched Hinata look around the crowd, most likely looking for Kuzuryuu himself, and felt sweat come down his brow. Before he could consider backing out of this and just explain to Hinata what happened, Komaeda spoke once more. "Tonight, for your viewing pleasure, I have a special performance featuring a _very_ special guest!" Kuzuryuu watched Komaeda turn and look directly at him, giving a wicked smirk before turning back to the audience and announcing, "Singing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', heeeeeere's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu!!" Komaeda made a grand gesture to the curtain where Kuzuryuu was standing behind. Kuzuryuu felt his nerves build up, halting his feet from moving, but he still willed them to move and carefully walked on stage. He did not look at the audience but he could hear their chuckles and gossip to each other. He did manage to turn to the audience for one second, but only to glare daggers into Souda and give him a look that says 'I swear to fucking god Souda, you are  _not_ getting out of this one'. When he got center stage, Komaeda handed him the microphone and quickly walked off stage to avoid any injuries. 

The lights dimmed; a single spotlight now was on Kuzuryuu as he heard the music begin to play. He locked eyes with Hinata for a brief moment, and he could see the dark red blush on Hinata's face followed by wide eyes and an open mouth. Kuzuryuu tried to ignore everyone's stare for a moment just so he could regain some sort of courage. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before singing.

"I...don't want a lot for Christmas...There is just one thing I need..I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know...Make my wish come trueee~ All I want...for Christmas...is~ youuu~!"

 

That ended just as you would expect it to. Yes, Kuzuryuu did sing the entire song, but he did not open his eyes once and he kept stumbling in his heels. His voice cracked more than once, and occasionally he'd forget the words, but everyone was too busy either recording it or laughing their asses off to care. When Kuzuryuu got off stage he almost instantly stripped off the lingerie and put back on his suit. He sat back there for a while, just trying to ease the awaited embarrassment, and while he was back there Peko walked behind the curtain and sat beside him. Kuzuryuu looked away from Peko, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

"Young master...you...sing rather well..." Peko said slowly, trying to break the tension in the air. Kuzuryuu turned to her and gave her the 'are you serious?' look before turning away and sighing. 

"Listen, I didn't do any of that shit for everyone's entertainment...I just did it so I'd get my damn presents for Hinata..." Kuzuryuu admitted. Peko quirked a brow as Kuzuryuu stood up and peaked out of the curtains. Everyone was filled with energy again; gathering around a friend's phone or whispering something to each other. It certainly was the type of energy Komaeda wanted to see; Kuzuryuu just hoped this also didn't mean the end of his social life. Peko got up and walked up beside him. 

"Young master, what did you mean by 'doing that for Hinata's gifts'?" Peko asked. Kuzuryuu turned around and sighed. 

"You know why," Kuzuryuu stated, "you and Komaeda went shopping for gifts when you told him you thought I wouldn't get anything for Hinata 'cause of work, so he got gifts for me to give to Hinata. But, then he wanted me to work for them, so I ended up doing this shit...These presents better be good or I swear to fucking god-" 

"-Young master," Peko interrupted, leaving the backstage for a moment before returning with a large bag full of gifts. Kuzuryuu looked inside and noticed the gifts were wrapped with the same kind of wrapping paper he had at home. "Komaeda never had the gifts. I did." Kuzuryuu's blood ran cold. 

"What...did you just say...?" Kuzuryuu asked. 

"I said that Komaeda never had the gifts. That whole story Komaeda gave you  _was_ true, but after he bought them he gave them to me to wrap. He told me it would be easier to explain if I said I bought them for you to give rather than if he did..." Peko explained. Kuzuryuu was frozen for a moment, unable to respond to anything. "Young...master-" Before Peko could finish her sentence, Kuzuryuu bolted out from backstage and walked straight up to Komaeda. Komaeda turned and flashed an innocent smile. 

"Why, hello Kuzury-" Kuzuryuu didn't let Komaeda finish his thought, for he grabbed his collar and yanked Komaeda down to his level. 

"Listen to me you little fucking bitch," Kuzuryuu whispered menacingly, "if you think you're going to get away with this bullshit, then you're out of your fucking mind. You better hope the next time you go to the hospital, it's  _only_ for your chemo therapy." Kuzuryuu let go of Komaeda and walked straight for the front door. He could hear Komaeda laugh behind him. 

"You have to live like you're dying Kuzuryuu~" Komaeda called out before Kuzuryuu walked out the front door. He slammed the door shut and sat on the front step, letting the cold freeze him to the bone. He looked up at the moon and sighed. 

"Well, this is a Christmas disaster..." Kuzuryuu thought aloud, kicking a bit of now off of his loafers. 

"I didn't think it was  _that_ bad. I mean, you could've been on key a bit more, and maybe you should've practiced in those heels before you walked out there." Kuzuryuu whipped his head around and saw Hinata standing behind him. Kuzuryuu froze and felt his cheeks heat up as Hinata sat beside him. 

"H-Hinata..um....hey...." Kuzuryuu stuttered, causing Hinata to laugh. 

"You don't have to be so embarrassed around me, babe. I mean, I've seen weirder. Remember Koizumi's party?" Hinata assured Kuzuryuu. Kuzuryuu nodded at the memory; the picture of Souda half naked shaking his ass in front of a terrified Tsumiki is a sight that cannot and will not be unseen. The two of them sat together in a calming silence; the moon hung above their heads and the snowflakes fell softly the frigid ground.

"You better like my fucking gifts for you, or else." Kuzuryuu said at last. Hinata began to laugh at that and Kuzuryuu joined in before going completely serious and saying, "No seriously, I don't care if they're the most god-awful things you've ever seen, just fake the enjoyment. You have no idea how much I went through to get them."

 

Christmas came at last and Kuzuryuu can proudly say his hard work earned him many sweet kisses that morning and later that evening under the mistletoe. And despite the inconveniences, the couple was rather happy that Christmas. Until Komaeda sent the video of Kuzuryuu's performance to Hinata's father, who then accidentally played it for all of Hinata's family during Christmas dinner....  


End file.
